


Laa-Laa's Dream

by MonstrousAffections1



Category: Slendytubbies (game), Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Horror, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousAffections1/pseuds/MonstrousAffections1
Summary: Laa-Laa's nightmare takes a horrifying turn.





	Laa-Laa's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teletubbies or Slendytubbies otherwise there would be a option to save Laa-Laa ; ;
> 
> Just be warned that this story contains some dark imagery but it's not graphic. It's focused more on the phycological feeling or how everything feels other than physically. 
> 
> But if your disturbed by this kinda stuff don't read :) 
> 
> Please review I would like to hear what people think of my Teletubbies Fanfics

Laa-Laa’s eyes moved underneath their lids. Her sleeping form tensed and dripping with sweat. Her brow furrowed and she seemed to curl in on herself as if recoiling from something. In her dreams she often found herself in a world of darkness, quite regularly being followed by a black creature. Almost ghost like in appearance it managed to drift in and out of her sight, one second in front of her the next behind her in a blink of an eye.   
  
“Laa-Laa.” She lowered her gaze and folded her arms over her chest as the dark entity spoke her name.   
  
“Laa-Laa look at me.” His black inky hand gently gripped her shoulder and she tensed. Slowly turning around, she gazed up into the silver eyes.    
  
He smiled now, gladly taking in the sun coloured fur that let off a bright illumination in a world of eternal night.   
  
“What is it you want from me?” Laa-Laa challenged, trying to make herself sound brave. She wasn’t, she was deathly afraid, but it was the best she could do to keep herself from crying.   
  
Shadow chuckled softly and gently took hold of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.    
  
“I have only come to whisper sweet nothings into you ears my darling” His eyes gave off a loving light. A pure love, a dark love. A love that she did not want. Pulling away she took a few steps back, putting distance between herself and the dark entity.   
  
“Stay away from me!” She ran from him, racing through the blackness looking for a way out. But she knew there was no way out. She had been having these dreams for a long time now. But she didn’t want to be near the Shadow who embraced her, staining her yellow fur with a black ink that left her feeling tainted.   
  
She looked back to see if he was following only to run right into dark arms that held her against his chest.   
  
She gave a short shriek and struggled to get away but he only tightened his grip, holding her tight against him.   
  
“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication~” He whispered the words into her ears, pushing his muzzle into her cheek and gave a long lick up the side of her face.    
  
“Leave me alone!!” Laa-Laa cried out, tears burning her eyes and she withered trying to free herself.   
  
“Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation~” Shadow pressed himself closer, completely engulfing her in himself, his ink consuming her.   
  
“Go Away!!!” The creature seemed almost disappointed, but he smiled and nuzzled her neck and gave a moan before licking a stripe up from her neck to her ear.   
  
She tried to push away but could barley move in his constricting embrace. She began to wail and the body racked with sobs. Whimpering as the beast forces her down onto the check pieced tiled floor struggling and sinking her claws into his arms trying to get away   
  
She screams out her heart as he forces her into a kiss, black ink seeping from his tongue and forcing it’s way down her throat as her yellow fur is tainted with his essence.    
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! AAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAH!!!!”    
  
She feels him all around her, inside her. She’s suffocating in him as she fights tooth and nail yet he doesn’t stop. He persists and forces himself deep inside as she wraggles and cries out in fear and despair. Knowing what he has just taken from her can never be restored. The pain fills her whole body and all around her she can hear laughter, sick twisted laughter from both men and women. She cries for help begging someone anyone to save her from this monster. But no one does. All she sees is darkness and she can barely breath. Desperately she tries to cry out. Calling for her friends.   
  
“Tinky Winky!!! Help!!!! Help… Po!!! Dipsy!!!!! Somebody help!!!! Help Me!!!! Please!!! AAAAAH!!!”    
  
A sharp painful bite to her throat and several brutal paced thrusts make her scream in pain.  The dark demon growls out a moan of pleasure as he sinks his claws into her wrists pinning them to the ground.   
  
She continued to scream for her friends to save her… then she screamed for anybody to save her…. And when she finally realized no one would be coming she just screamed. She didn’t know how long the pain continued, how long she had to endure the throbbing cock splitting her open and making her bleed with each thrust.    
  
Eventually her protests quietened but tears still poured down her stained face, only soft whimper and little sobs dripped from her lips. She had given up on escape or rescue. For now, she knew only this. Only him. Only that he was the only one who could make the pain stop. She would do anything for it to stop. Even submit herself to him. If only for the torture to end.   
  
Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po awoke with a start as Laa-Laa screamed and cried into her pillow, having awoken from her nightmare. 


End file.
